¡Inazuma Eleven Go,¡La Revolución!
by Lail-san
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde la victoria del Inazuma Japón en el FFI y ahora el SECTOR 5 controla el fútbol.¿Que haran nuestros protagonistas para salvar el fútbol?
1. Chapter 1

Hola Lectores, este es mi primer fic de go y espero que les guste.

Por cierto aquí mi mejor amiga hará de mi madre, adoptiva, junto con su novio.

En este fic mi oc aparecerá pero con 13 años. ¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 1:

Una peli marrón estaba durmiendo hasta que….

¿?-¡LAILA DESPIERTA!

La chica se despertó de golpe.

Laila-¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?

¿?-ahhh, pues que va a pasar, que estabas dormida como un tronco.

La peli marrón miro al reloj y después miro al hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos rojos que enamoraban a cualquiera.

Laila-Terumi-san si solo son las siete y media.

Arfuro-ya lo sé, pero hoy empiezas el instituto.

Laila-¡es verdad! ¡Debo darme prisa!-dijo la chica saltando de la cama, cogiendo el uniforme de su nuevo instituto y yendo al baño.

¿?-¿ya despertó?

Pregunto una joven de 23 años de largo cabello peli-azul y ojos rojos sangre.

Arfuro-si…como se nota que no es nuestra hija, y que es adoptada.

¿?-oye! Eso no se dice.-dijo y le dio un pequeño codazo en su brazo.

Arfuro-sabes que lo digo de broma, princesa.

El rubio le responde con una cara de felicidad a su esposa y después rodea la cintura de esta mientras la abraza.

Arfuro-Te amo, María.

María-y yo a ti.

Laila-¡ya estoy!¿eh?¡buenos días mamá!-dice mientras sale corriendo.

María y Arfuro se separan.

María-llamaré a Ali y Kaze para que traigan a Ka.

Arfuro-muy bien, yo iré haciendo el desayuno.

(…..)

Laila-munf yaf acfer.-decía mientras comía.

Arfuro-je, je hija no comas con la boca llena.

Laila-está bien, padre.

María-si, tranquila Ali, empezaran juntas así que no les pasara nada, despídete de mi parte de Kaze, adiós.-(cuelga).

Laila-¿Quién era mami?

María-Ali.

Arfuro-¿todo arreglado?

María-si, en cinco minutos estará aquí.

(…..)

Ka-hola señora Terumi.

María-hola Ka, Laila está hablando con su padre, viene ahora.

Ka-vale-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Laila-¡ya llegue! Adiós mamá, señores Kazemaru.

Los dos-¡adiós!

María-adiós hija.

Las dos niñas se van y el rubio sale de la casa.

Arfuro-¿nos vamos?

Kazemaru-claro.

Los cuatro adultos empiezan a andar.

(….)

Ka-gua ,este es el Raimon, el insti de papá.-dijo ilusionada la peli azul.

Laila-si eso parece, venga vamos a clase.

Ka-si.

(….)

Tenma-¿Por qué se demora tanto el profesor?

Kariya-no sé, pero así mejor-dijo con su típica sonrisa picara y mala.

De repente oyen como se abre la puerta y ven al profesor acompañado de dos chicos.

Profesor-siento la tardanza..-dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento-estas son los señoritos…

Ka-Ichirota Kazemaru, un placer.-dice haciendo una reverencia.

Yuuto-Yuuto Terumi. Encantado.- también hace una reverencia.

(La explicación de esto es que para poder jugar al futbol se habían inscrito como chicos.)

Tenma-gua, esos chicos son hijos del gran Arfuro Terumi y el gran Kazemaru Ichirota.-dijo emocionado, delante de toda la clase haciendo que todos fijen sus miradas a los chicos nuevos.

Profesor-siéntese-Tenma hace lo que le dice el maestro-Señorito Kazemaru siéntese al lado del señorito Matsuke y usted al lado de la ventana, junto al señorito Masaki.

Los dos-¡hai!

Los chicos se sentaron; y Kazemaru y Tenma se presentaron el uno al otro… mientras con la otros dos…..

Yuuto-que poco hablador es el señorito.-le dijo mirándolo, mientras le picaba.

Kariya-que poco respetuosa es la señorita.-le respondió mirándola con su típica sonrisa. Intentando picarle.

Yuuto-que antipático señorito, en fin ¿sabes donde esta Takuto Shindou?

Kariya le miro sin cambiar la sonrisa de su cara.

Kariya-¿Qué pasa?¿es que te gusta?-dijo para molestarle.

Pero el chico ni se inmuto.

Yuuto-el que lo dice, es el que lo siente.

Desde ese momento Kariya sintió que había llegado un gran rival para él, pero "el gran Kariya Masaki no iba a perder" o eso se decía.

Yuuto-lo único que quiero es verlo para hablar con él, tranquilo no te lo robare.-dijo lo último dándole unos mini golpes con el codo en el brazo al otro.

Kariya-ya sin su típica sonrisa-tsk…no, no sé dónde está.

Yuuto-vale.

El resto del tiempo estuvieron sin hablar.

(…..)

Yuuto-al club de futbol.

Kaze-¡hia!-grito emocionada.

Enseguida llegaron a la sala del club de futbol.

Abrieron la puerta ambos con una sonrisa en la cara, pero al abrirla vieron las caras de los que iban a ser sus compañeros.

Yuuto-¿Quién ha muerto?

La voz del chico izo reaccionar a todos que, sin cambiar el rostro de su cara, le miraron.

Kariya-mira, mira, mira a quien tenemos aquí.-dijo el peli celeste acercándose a él peli marrón, parecía que era el único sin cara de funeral.

Yuuto-sin atender al chico-¿Quién de vosotros es Shindou Takuto?

Shindou-soy yo, ¿qué queréis?-dijo el capitán del equipo yendo hacia los tres chicos.

Kaze-queremos unirnos al equipo.

El otro solo asintió ante lo dicho por su amigo.

De repente un peli rosa se acerco a ellos y se acerco a Kazemaru, demasiado.

Yuuto se puso entre el peli rosa y su amigo.

Yuuto-¿Qué te crees que haces, pervertido?

¿?-a quien llamas tú pervertido? Soy Kirino y solo os analizaba.

Yuuto-no me creo nada, pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

Kaze-bueno entonces, ¿nos podemos unir?-intento cambiar de tema.

Shindou-bueno…por mí sí pero tenéis que pasar una prueba que os dirá Kido-san.

Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos miraron a ver quien venía.

Kido-¿Qué pasa aquí?¿y quienes sois?

Yuuto-1ªnada y 2ª yo soy Yuuto Terumi y él es Ichirota Kazemaru.

Kido-¿y que quieren?

Kaze-unirnos al equipo.

Kido-entiendo, si queréis uniros tenéis que hacer una prueba.

Haruna-tomar los uniformes-se los da.

Kido-¡chicos vamos! vosotros dos afuera en cinco minutos.

(…..)

Yuuto-¡estamos!¿quien empieza?

Kido-tú.-dijo señalando al peli azul.

Kaze-¡bien!-dijo como respuesta.

Yuuto-animo Kaze.-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Kaze-gracias Yuuto.

El otro solo le respondió con una sonrisa para después ir a sentarse al banquillo.

Kido-bien, tendrás que tirar a puerta contra Sangoku.

Los dos-¡si!

(….)

Los dos estaban colocados en el campo bajo la mirada del resto del equipo, el entrenador, la asistente, las gerentes y el otro chico.

Kido-¡empieza!-grito.

Kaze empezó a correr hacia la portería con tal velocidad que casi no se le podía ver.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta excepto Yuuto que ya sabía lo rápido que era su amigo, la rapidez la había sacado de su padre y de los entrenamientos.

Sangoku-¡tira!

Kaze sonrió y después levanto el balón con él pie, salto siguiendo al balón y cuando estuvo arriba tanto su pierna como el balón fueron rodeados por un viento, como si fuera una tormenta.

Y al tirar dijo;

Kaze-¡Wind Auction!-grito.

El tiro iba a tan velocidad y era tan fuerte que no fue capaz ni de verlo venir.

Shindou-increíble.

Yuuto sonrió para sí, se levantó y se dirigió al campo, donde al entrar choco las cinco con su amigo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, ninguno.

Kido-¡te toca!¿estás listo?

Yuuto-¡siempre!

Kariya-presumido..

Kirino-creo que me caí bien.

Kariya-maldito Kirino-sempai.

Kirino-je, je.

Kido-¡adelante!

Yuuto avanzo con mucha velocidad hasta la portería y cuando estuvo enfrente se paró.

Shinsque-¿Qué hace?

Tenma-¿no va a tirar?

Kaze sonrió para sí.

Kaze-"que ingenuos, esto es una de sus bromas"-pensó divertido el chico.

Sangoku-¿tiras?

Yuuto-como quieras-dijo con total indiferencia.

El chico salto hacia arriba junto al balón y de repente apareció una estaca de madera cubierta de sangre y una capa blanca, también cubierta de sangre, cubrió al chico.

Yuuto-¡ Bloody Stake!-grito.

Y como al portero no le dio tiempo a usar una supertecnica, lo intento parar con las manos pero no pudo y acabo dentro de la portería junto con el balón.

El chico no le puso importancia y se fue al lado de su amigo, mientras las gerentes iban a atenderle el entrenador llamo la atención de todos.

Kido-¡bienvenidos al equipo, mañana empezareis el entrenamiento!

Los dos-¡si!

Tenma-Jo, yo quería ver una técnica de Terumi-san, porque creo que tú sabes hacerlas.

Yuuto-si, alguna sé, siento haberte desilusionado-dijo sin interés.

Tenma-bueno…no pasa nada.-dijo volviendo a sonreír.

(….)

Laila-¡mamá, papá llegue!

María-bienvenida hija, ¿qué tal el insti?

Laila-veras mamá…

Y la chica le lo contó todo a su madre mientas cenaban.

(…..)

María-je, je ese Kariya-Kun se lo tenía bien merecido.

Laila-gracias por apoyarme mamá, te quiero.

María- y yo a ti hija.

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Arfuro-que bonito madre e hija juntas.-les dijo en forma de broma el "Dios".

Laila-¡Papá!

María-eres único amor.-dijo soltando a su hija y dejando la cena de su esposo en la mesa.

Arfuro-je, no pude resistirme.

María-ahh, cena y calla pesado.

Arfuro se sentó en la mesa y miro a su esposa.

Arfuro-de pesado nada y si me vuelves a decir así te "castigo".-dijo la palabra castigo con doble significado.

María-roja-¡pervertido!

Laila-¡papá! deja a mamá en paz.

Arfuro- ya te "castigare" en otro momento.-dijo con mirada picara.

María-roja-me voy a cambiar y tú, hija ponte el pijama.

Laila-¡si, madre!

Continuara…..

Es pero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor.

¡Adiós Lectores!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí tenéis la continuación del fic, siento haber tardado.

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5.

Capitulo 2:

Laila estaba con Ka dando un paseo cerca de la escuela Teikoku, cuando de repente de ese instituto salió el ahora entrenador de la Teikoku.

Ka-mira Lail.

Laila-ese no es Sakuma-san.

Ka-si.

Sakuma-eh? Hola niñas, ¿que hacéis aquí?

Ka-nosotras? Dar un paseo.

Sakuma-ya veo, tú jovencita.

Laila-si?

Sakuma-nada, déjalo.

Laila-muy bien, si nos disculpa.

Sakuma-si, un placer conoceros.

Las dos-igualmente.- (se van).

(…)

Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento;

Kido-bien, Terumi hoy quiero que entrenes con Kirino.

Yuuto-si.

Kirino-si.

Kido-¡el resto seguir con el entrenamiento de estos días!

Todos-¡si!

Kariya-es injusto que nosotros nos matemos y ellos no.

Ante lo dicho por Kariya, Yuuto que le holló le enseño la lengua en forma de burla.

Kirino-vamos Terumi.

Yuuto-si Kirino-sempai.

Kirino y Terumi empezaron a pasarse el balón el uno al otro, mientras el resto hacían el matador entrenamiento de Kidou-kantoku.

Kido se levanto y se puso al lado del campo.

Kido-¡Kazemaru da diez vueltas más con otra rueda!

Kazemaru-como?

Kido-¡lo que has oído!-dijo para después sentarse.

Kazemaru-ahhhhhh ¡Si!

Yuuto-Kaze…

Kirino-¡Terumi atento!

Yuuto-¿eh?¡si, perdón Kirino-sempai!

Yuuto le pasó el balón a Kirino y este se lo devolvió y así sucesivamente.

Una hora después;

Kido se dirigió hacia donde estaban el peli rosa y el peli marrón.

Kido-¡Terumi, Kirino a entrenar con los demás!

Los dos-¡hai!

Haruna se levantó y se fue junto a Kido.

Haruna-¿ oni-chan por que les mandaste entrenar los pases y ahora, de repente entrenar con los demás?

Le pregunto Haruna pero no tuvo respuesta, solo se quedo allí viendo como Kido volvía al banquillo.

Cuando Kirino y Terumi entraron en el campo Kariya se acerco a Yuuto.

Kariya-bienvenido al infierno, ¿podrás aguantar?

Yuuto-la pregunta es:¿ tú sobrevivirás?

Kariya-yo lo digo por tú bien, afeminado.

Yuuto-lo mismo digo, bebe.

Kirino se acercó a ellos y cogió de la mano a Terumi.

Yuuto-Kirino-sempai.-dijo extrañado por la reacción del peli rosa ante su pelea con el defensa.

Kirino-no le hagas ni caso y vamos a entrenar.

El chico se llevo a Terumi para que empezara con el entrenamiento matador que estaban haciendo los demás.

Kariya-tsk…estúpido afeminado.-dijo refiriéndose a Terumi mientras veía como comenzaba a entrenar.

Haruna-¡kariya-Kun a entrenar!

Kariya-¿eh?¡hai!

(…)

Dos horas después;

Kido-¡se acabo el entrenamiento!

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo fue al banquillo y cogieron sus botellas o simplemente se tiraron al suelo del cansancio.

Hamano-que cansancio.

Kariya-¡por fin se acabo!-dijo tirándose al suelo.

Shindou-venga chicos, animo.

Kirino-Shindou tiene razón tenéis que tener ánimo para que podamos ganar los partidos.

Kazemaru-animo, animo, animo, Kirino-sempai esto es matador.-dijo tirado, al lado de Terumi, en el suelo.

Terumi-tuxe.

Kirino-je, je bueno en eso os doy la razón.

Haruna-Kazemaru-Kun te están llamando.

Haruna se acerca al peli azul y le entrega el móvil.

Kazemaru-diga?

¿?-¡ Ichirota Kazemaru!-gritaba una voz femenina tan alto que la oyó todo el equipo incluido el entrenador y las gerentes.

Kariya-casi me quedo sordo.

Kazemaru-hola mamá.

Todos menos Terumi-¡¿mamá?!

Terumi-shhhhhhhhhh.

Alicia-¡Ichirota Kazemaru, ¿se puede saber donde estas?¡

Kazemaru-mamá no hace falta que grites y estoy entrenando.

Alicia-¿enserio?

Kazemaru-te lo demuestro.-se gira y mira a su amigo-Terumi..

Yuuto-entiendo…trae aquí.-le da el teléfono.-hola señora, soy Terumi.

Alicia-hola Terumi-Kun, ¿entonces es verdad que estáis entrenando?

Yuuto-si, así es.

Alicia-vale, pues dile a mi hijo que les espero en casa, adiós.

Yuuto-ok, adiós.-(cuelgan).

Terumi le da el teléfono para después volver a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todo el equipo.

Kazemaru-y….?

Yuuto-que te espera en casa y tranquilo ya no esta enfadada.

Kazemaru-gracias Terumi.

Yuuto-no hay de que Kaze.

Shindou-que…

Kirino-….raro.

Amagi-si.

Terumi y Kazemaru se levantaron y se despidieron de sus compañeros para irse a sus casas.

Laila-¡ya llegue!

Terumi-hola hija, tú madre hoy se queda trabajando hasta tarde así que hoy cenamos solos.

Laila-vale papá.

(…..)

Dos días después;

Todos los alumnos estaban en clase por supuesto ninguno atendiendo al profesor.

Tenma cogió un trozo de papel y escribió algo para después pasárselo a su compañero.

Un papel llego a Terumi y lo abrió y leyó;

"Terumi, ¿quieres venir mañana a practicar conmigo a la Rivera Del Río?

Tenma"

Terumi cogió un lápiz y sin que nadie se diera cuenta empezó a escribir en el papel.

El papel le llegó a Tenma con la repuesta y este inmediatamente lo abrió;

"Ok Tenma, por mi encantado y ahora deja de escribir no vaya a ser que nos pillen.

Terumi"

Y el resto de las clases pasaron normal.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado, si os gusto dejar reviews.

¡By Amigos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores, aquí va el capi 3.

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5.

¡Disfruten!

Capitulo 3:

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento y Kirino había decidido pedirle a su nuevo amigo si podía acompañarle.

Kirino se levantó y ando hasta ponerse delante de Terumi, que estaba sentado en el banco bebiendo agua mientras Aoi le hablaba de quien sabe que.

Yuuto-¿Kirino-sempai quiere algo?-pregunto el menor mientras dejaba la botella de agua.

Kirino-Si. Me preguntaba, ¿te puedo acompañar a casa?-dijo mirando hacia abajo, nervioso.-"¿Por qué me cuesta tanto preguntarle algo así?"-pensaba el peli rosa.

Yuuto-sonriendo-claro.

Kirino levanto la cabeza y al ver la sonrisa del chico se sonrojo y solo dio a asentir.

Yuuto se levanto y le dijo un simple;"se lo digo a Kaze y enseguida vamos".

Mientras un poco lejos de ellos, Tenma hablaba con Shindou.

Tenma-cansado-a sido agotador.

Shindou-Tenma el entrenamiento ya acabo hace diez minutos pero claro tú queriendo practicar por las noches.

Tenma-lo hago para mejorar.

Shindou-ya, ya esa escusa no vale.

Tenma-je, je.-rió nervioso.

Mientras con Kaze;

Kazemaru-¿entonces vuelves con Kirino-sempai a tú casa?

Yuuto-así es.

Kazemaru-bueno….vale. Pues hasta mañana.

Yuuto-Hasta mañana Kaze.-dijo empezando a correr hacia el peli rosa.

Kirino-¿Ya está?

Yuuto-si, nos podemos ir.

Kirino-pues vamos.

Los dos-¡adiós!

El resto-¡adiós!

Kirino y Terumi iban caminando uno al lado del otro mientras el segundo contaba algo que le había pasado a él y a un amigo suyo hace tiempo.

Kirino-"esto es muy raro, yo solo suelo volver del entrenamiento con Shindou pero es que….tiene una voz un poco femenina pero hermosa, unos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera, una sonrisa preciosa..¡Un momento!Contrólate Kirino solo lo conoces desde hace tres días y además ambos sois chicos. No te puedes estar enamorando de él…o sí?"-pensaba el peli rosa hasta cuando vio reír a su amigo y al final acabaron riendo los dos.

(…..)

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Kirino y Terumi se habían ido del entrenamiento y ahora acababan de llegar a la casa del segundo.

Yuuto-bueno esta es mi casa.

Kirino-Ah, vale. Pues hasta mañana.

Yuuto-adiós Kirino-sempai.

Kirino se había dado la vuelta pero por puro impulso se volvió a girar y le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli marrón sacándole un bello color carmín en sus mejillas y después se fue.

Laila-¡Llegue!-gritó.

De repente un hombre peli rojo y de ojos verde esmeralda con traje se acercó a ella.

¿?-Hola pequeña.

Laila-hola?

María-ah, hola hija. Te presento al señor Kira.-dijo señalando al nombrado.

Kira(Hiroto)-Encantado.

Laila-Igualmente, yo me llamo Laila.

Kira(Hiroto)-Eres muy guapa se nota que lo sacaste de tú madre.

María-un poco roja-ejem, ejem. Bueno nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Kira(Hiroto)-Esta bien. Hasta mañana.-se acercó a la puerta pero antes de irse.-Adiós pequeña Laila.-(se va).

Laila-Mamá.

María-Si?

Laila-¿Qué quería ese hombre?

María-Cosas del trabajo amor. Anda tu padre llegará enseguida, ve a cambiarte mientras yo iré a hacer la cena.-(se va).

Laila-si.

Mientras;

Kidou-dentro de poco será el partido contra el Haruken.(yo: pongo este partido después de que Endo se fuera).-decía mientras miraba unos papeles donde todo sobre el equipo de fútbol del Instituto Haruken. –um….que interesante, así que eres el entrenador del Haruken.

Continuara…..

Espero que les gustara.

Dejen reviews.

¡Adiós Lectores!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que con las clases y todo no tenía tiempo.

Y sin más dilación el fic;

Capitulo 4:

Por las calles andaban un peli rojo y una oji-roja.

Kira(Hiroto)-no sé porque no se lo podemos decir a Laila-Kun?

María-porque no, mi oni-chan me dijo que es mejor esperar un poco para decírselo.

Kira(Hiroto)-tú siempre haciendo caso a Sakuma.

María-yes.-dijo sonriendo.

Kira(Hiroto)-mira ahí están-señalaba a dos adultos que estaban sentados en una banca charlando.

María-pues vamos.

Mientras en el Raimon;

Yuuto-"Sakuma-san…por qué me sonora tanto?"-pensaba el peli marrón mientras se dirija hacia su clase acompañado de Tenma y Kazemaru, que hablaban de cualquier cosa.

Kazemaru-y tú qué opinas Terumi?

Yuuto-¿de qué?

Kazemaru-no nos has escuchado, verdad?-dice cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuto-o sento.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tenma-no pasa nada, ahora vayamos a clase.-intervino el sonriente Tenma.

Los tres entraron a clase y esperaron a que llegase el profesor para empezar la clase.

En el receso Aoi se acercó a Terumi.

Aoi-Terumi-sempai.

Yuuto-si?

Aoi-tome esta carta.-le da una carta.

Yuuto-la coge-¿de quién es?

Aoi-no sé, si me disculpa.-dice haciendo una reverencia.

Yuuto-claro, hasta luego.-se despide para después abrir la carta y leerla;

"Hola Terumi quería invitarte a la fiesta que hace Shindou este fin de semana.

Kirino"

Yuuto-ya veo…-dijo sonriendo para después guardar la nota y salir del aula.

(….)

Ya estaban en el enteramiento cuando de repente a Hamano le sale el balón desviado y una persona lo para con el torso y después se lo pasa a los pies.

¿?-buen tiro.

Shindou-pero si es…..

Kido-¡Fubuki!

Shirou-Cuanto tiempo.-dice sonriendo.

Kazemaru-Fubuki-sempai…..

Yuuto-le mira-Kaze animo.

Fubuki baja y se sienta en el banquillo siendo rodeado por todo el equipo y les explica todo hasta pedirles que liberen a Haruken,secundaria del que él era entrenador, hasta ahora.

Shindou-lo prometemos,¡recataremos a Haruken!-dijo levantándose.

Todos-¡si!-dicen levantando el puño.

Y así se van a seguir entrenando.

Shirou-Ka cuanto tiempo.-dice poniéndose al lado del peli azul mientras este le miraba con rencor.

Kazemaru-no me hables, por favor.-decía mientras las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de su rostro.

Shirou-Ka yo..

Kazemaru-no me hables.-dijo finalmente levantándose y yendo con los demás.

Yuuto había visto y oído todo.

Yuuto-"Fubuki-san por favor pare de hacer infeliz a Kaze…"-pensaba triste el peli marrón mirando al peli plata.

Fubuki sintió una mirada sobre él y al girarse diviso a Terumi mirándolo con tristeza y dolor reflejado en sus ojos lo que le hizo sentirse mal.

Kirino-¡Vamos Terumi a entrenar!

Yuuto-¿eh?¡si Kirino-sempai!-dijo yendo hacía el peli rosa.

Fubuki-"Terumi-Kun….Kaze-Kun"

Y así empezaron a correr…

Kariya- muévete afeminado.

Yuuto-cállate Kariya.-respondió para después abandonar a él peli agua y ponerse al lado de Kirino.

Kariya-¿y a este que le ha picado ahora?

Kazemaru-"Teru no te preocupes por mí…"

Kido-¡Terumi Más Rápido!

Yuuto-¡hai Kido-Kantuko!

(…)

Esa misma noche Fubuki estaba entrenando hasta que aparecieron el nuevo capitán del Haruken y SU Konhai y empezaron a hablar….pero de repente..

Kazemaru-¡Déjenlo en paz!

Los tres vieron como el peli azul se ponía delante de Fubuki.

¿?-Tú.-dijo el ahora capitán del Haruken.

Kazemaru-¡él mismo!

Fubuki-Kazemaru no hagas ninguna tontería.

¿?-idiota.

Kazemaru-¡Yukimara espabila!¡NO ves que estás cometiendo un gran error!-le gritó a su ex amigo pero este no respondió.-Yukimara….-dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojo.

Fubuki le miro preocupado y después miro a los otros dos y vio como el más alto le daba un patada al balón que iba hacía Kazemaru.

Fubuki-¡Kazmaru!-gritó.

Justo antes de que el balón le diera una persona lo devolvió con su pié ganando la atención de todos los presentes.

Yuuto-hazlo otra vez imbécil y te enteras.

¿?-ja, mira si es el afeminado de Yuuto Terumi.-dijo burlándose mientras el peli marrón le miraba con odio.

Yuuto-¡vete!-le gritó conteniendo las ganas de golpear al chico.

¿?-ya nos veremos Fubuki-san.-se despidió el alto.

Yukimara miro a SU sensei y este hizo lo mismo pero al momento se fue.

Yuuto-"esto no acabará así"-dijo ayudando a levantar a su amigo.

Kazemaru-gracias Terumi.

Yuuto-de nada.-dijo sonriéndole.

Fubuki-vosotras dos nunca cambiareis.

Yuuto-y bien lo sabes.

Los tres se rieron ante el comentario de Terumi y se fueron esperando que llegue mañana, el día del partido.

Continuara….

Espero que os haya gustado.

En el siguiente capítulo será el partido.

Dejar reviews, por favor.

¡By Amigas/os!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí les dejo la conty.

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5.

Capitulo 5:

Terumi había salido de su casa para llegar pronto a la preparatoria y lo consiguió.

Yuuto-¡Jo! ¡No hay nadie!-se quejo al aire el peli marrón al darse cuenta de que era demasiado pronto.

Cogió su Mp3 y puso una canción que su padre le había enseñado y empezó a cantarla mientras estaba sentada en el pasto.

Yuuto-Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?

si me quisieras, todo te daría

Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?

al mismo cielo yo te llevaría

Dime tan solo una palabra

que me devuelva la vida

y se me quede en el alma

Porque sin ti no tengo nada

envuélveme con tus besos

refúgiame en tu guarida

y cuando yo te veo, no sé lo que siento

y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro

y más y más de ti yo me enamoro

tú eres lo que quiero, tú eres mi tesoro

Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?

si me quisieras, todo te daría

Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?

al mismo cielo yo te llevaría

Sin ti me siento tan perdido

enséñame la salida

llévame siempre contigo

protégeme con tu cariño

enciéndeme con tu fuego

y ya más nada te pido, nada te pido

y cuando yo te veo, no sé lo que siento

y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro

y más, y más de ti yo me enamoro

tú eres lo que quiero, tú eres mi tesoro

Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?

si me quisieras, todo te daría

Ave maría, ¿cuándo serás mía?

al mismo cielo yo te llevaría

Ave maría, dime si serás mía,

dímelo, dímelo, dímelo ya

ave maría...

ave maría...

ave maría...

Ave María!

Kirino-que bien cantas.

Yuuto-¡ahhhhhh!-le sorprendió un peli rosa.-¡Kirino-sempai!

Kirino-Ja, ja perdona. Pero es verdad, cantas genial.-dijo sonriéndole.

Yuuto-Bueno…..gracias.

Shindou-¡Kirino,Terumi,vamos!

Kirino-¡hai Shindou!-le respondió mientras cogía al peli marrón de la mano y prácticamente le arrastraba al autobús.

El pobre Terumi no sabía qué hacer, así que solo espero a que empezara el partido.

Mientras, ya en el estadio;

¿?-¡Yukimara!

Yukimara- Si, capitán?

¿?-Tú te encargaras de ese maldito afeminado de Yuuto Terumi, ¿entendido?

El otro solo asintió.

(…)

El tiempo había pasado y como arte de magia el segundo tiempo estaba empezando con una clara victoria para Haruken.

Pero…

Haruna-¿Oni-chan como dejas que Terumi-Kun salga al campo con su pierna así?-preguntó, muy preocupada por el pequeño, la peli azul.

Viendo que Kido no respondía, Fubuki, quien acababa de hablar con Su Hentai,decidió interrumpir.

Shirou-Porque solo si juegan él, Kaze y Kariya, podremos ganar.-le dijo mirando al campo.

La peli azul después de escuchar eso, calló pero aun no estaba asegura de sacar al pequeño peli marrón.

Flash Back

Terumi corría a toda velocidad a la portería contraria, después de haber recibido el pase de Shindou.

Pero justo en ese momento Yukimara se interpuso en su camino, vio como Yuuto ya había realizado su supertecnica y cuando estaba a punto de darle al balón, él le dio antes haciendo que la supertecnica diera en la pierna de Terumi.

Yuuto-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaba el peli marrón de dolor.

Fin Flash Back

Haruna-Espero que todo salga bien…-dijo en bajo viendo como Terumi se ponía en el camino de Yukimara cuando este iba a tirar a puerta.

En el campo:

Yukimara-¡QUITA ESTORBO!-le gritó enfadado.

Terumi sentía que su pierna no aguantaría más, así que como pudo le quito el balón a Yukimara y junto a Kariya avanzó hasta llegar a posicionarse, ambos, delante de la portería contraria.

Todos pensaron que Kariya tiraría así que fueron a por él pero justo en ese momento, el antes dicho paso el balón a su compañero.

Yuuto-¡Esto por Fubuki-sempai!-grito mientras realizaba una técnica que Kido, Fubuki y Haruna conocían muy bien.

Yuuto-¡Sabiduría Divina!-gritó.

El balón tenía tanta fuerza que fue gol, así empatando el partido.

(…..)

El tiempo había paso y después de varios problemas parecía que Yukimara y el Haruken ya lo había comprendido, ahora estaban jugando un partido de verdad.

Terumi-¡Shindou-sempai!-grito pasándole el balón a este, quien tiro a puerta.

¿?-¡gollllllllllllllllllllllllll ll!¡Y se acaba el partido, el Raimon gana!

Todos-¡siiiiiiiiiii!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Yukimara-Fubuki-sempai…

Fubuki-No digas nada Yuki-kun.-le dice sonriéndole haciendo sonrojar al menor.

Los dos se dieron las manos y en un impulso se abrazaron.

Mientras en el banquillo del Raimon;

Kazemaru-Fubuki-sempai….Yukimara….

Yuuto-Hacen buena parejas, no crees?-dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Kaze miro a su amiga sorprendida y después miro a Fubuki y Yukimara, aun abrazados, sonriendo.

Kazemaru-Si.

Haruna-¡Kazemaru-Kun, Terumi-Kun apuraos!

Yuuto-¡ Ya vamos!-gritó mirando a la peli azul para después mirar a su mejor amiga-¿Go?

Kazemaru-Yes.

Y así todo el equipo del Raimon y el Haruken volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

(…..)

Al día siguiente…

Pov Kirino

Caminaba con Shindou, como siempre, hacia el Insti.

Al llegar ví como Terumi eras atosigado por Tenma y el nuevo Hikaru.

Yuuto-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó.

Tenma-¡Mis oídos!

Yuuto-Ya os he dicho que la Sabiduría Divina es una supertecnica que conseguí hacer trabajando mucho, así que callar ya.

Los dos-¡Hai!

Shindou y yo nos reímos antes esa actuación y junto a los chicos nos dijimos al campo para hacer el entrenamiento matutino.

Kido-Iros a cambiar.-mira a Terumi-Tú como ya estas cambiado te quedas aquí conmigo.

Todos-¡Hai!

Y así nos fuimos a cambiarnos dejando solos a Kido-Kantuko y Terumi.

Pov Kido

Estaba sentado en el banquillo viendo como Terumi cantaba y bailaba mientras escuchaba música.

Yuuto-( watch?v=t1Fd4AGv3rI&feature=BFa&list=LLV9ZQO7q-MCKYPg8AjniWpQ)

Debía admitirlo lo hacía bien, me recordaba a nuestras hija, la de María y mía.

Aun me acuerdo de ese día…

Flash Back

Mark-¡Se acabo el entrenamiento chicos!

Todos-¡hai!

Todo el Inazuma Japón se fue una vez acabados de cambiara dejando solos a María Sakuma y Yuuto Kido.

Kido-María.-le llamó al salir del vestuario.

María-Si?-dijo está poniéndose al lado del estratega.

Kido-¿Jugamos a algo?-dijo.

Kido rodeo la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hasta él uniendo sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso que cada vez se volvía más salvaje.

Los dos se separaron por la falta del aire.

María-Juguemos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kido al oír eso sonrió pervertida mente y se llevó a la chica a su habitación.

Fin Flash Back

Kido-….María….ojala me quisieras como yo a ti…-susurré con dolor y tristeza en mí voz.

Kirino-¡Kido-kantuko ya estamos!

Kido-¡Pues Empezar a entrenar!

Todos-¡Hai!

Fin Pov Kido


	7. Chapter 7

Ahora mismo dejaré este capítulo y mañana dejaré dos de los one-shots que me pidieron.

Capitulo 7: ¡Kirino-sempai!

Después del entrenamiento como ya era costumbre el peli rosa acompañaba a él peli marrón a su casa.

De repente el de ojos cyan paró.

Yuuto-¿Pasa algo Kirino-sempai?-

El otro no respondió solo cogió al pequeño y lo pego contra una pared.

Yuuto-¿Kirino-sem…-no acabo la frase pues el peli rosa le estaba besando.

El beso era salvaje.

Al separarse el peli rosa empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor por encima de la ropa mientras este soltaba leves gemidos.

Al final el peli marrón lo separó de su cuerpo y le dijo.

Yuuto-Kirino-semapi esto es un error-dijo con un poco de miedo.

Kirino-no, no lo es-dijo seguro el mayor hacercandose nuevamente.

El menor retrocedió pero miró firme al mayor.

Yuuto-Kirino-sempai usted ama alguien pero ese no soy yo-dijo consiguiendo que el otro se parara y le mirara-es Shindou-sempai.-dijo haciendo que le mayor abriera los ojos de par en par.

Kirino-..es-eso…-intento articular palabra.

Yuuto-Kirino-semapi no intente negarlo.-dijo poniéndose a su lado.

De repente el mayor empezó a llorar por lo que el otro le abrazo y dejo que le llenará de lágrimas.

Kirino-….pe-pero…so-solo…somos….mej-jores…amigo-os-dijo como pudo sin soltar al otro.

Yuuto-Kirino-sempai yo estoy SEGURO de que Shindou-sempai lo AMA.-dijo recalcando dos de las palabras.

Y así los se quedaron durante un tiempo.

(…)

Un rato después Kirino se separó de Terumi y ya sin llorar le abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido por el otro.

Al separase se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron

Kirino-gracias.-dijo feliz.

Yuuto-de nada Kirino-sempai-dijo también feliz.

Y así el peli rosa se fue corriendo seguramente a ver su mejor amigo mientras el peli marrón volvió a su casa.

Continuara….


End file.
